


Same Old, Same Old

by xogillete



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xogillete/pseuds/xogillete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people truly never change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old, Same Old

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for end of season 4 and beyond, I suppose! (S04E012+)

Archer feared many things, but death was not one of them.

The water was rising, the liquid chill seeping right through his clothes, through his skin, through his bones. He struggled to keep his head above water, knowing very well what was to come. His limbs grew tired from shifting in all directions, and were near numb with the icy waters submerging him. Lana held his face, attempting to calm him. The sight of her was soothing, but it faded. By this point, he was neck deep, on the verge of insanity. _“Here it comes,”_ she said, or at least, that's what he heard. He choked “phrasing” one last time, in an attempt to show her he wasn't scared, but oh God, he was. He was very, very scared. Things got hazy fast. Panic echoed in his chest. His head throbbed, and for a split second, he genuinely feared that he wasn't going to make it. He'd been in many near-death situations before, so why had this one been different? Why was he legitimately scared this time around?

It all became very clear why he was so frightened.

She had given him instructions to just let it happen, to get it done and over with. It was for the best. He couldn't lift his head any higher, anyway. His heart pounded hard against his chest as he sank, water filling his nose, mouth and ears. He took the last amount of life left in him to grab Lana by the shoulders. He shouted her name to the best of his abilities, watching her look soften with regret.

“ _I love you.”_

He felt her touch for only a moment, before blacking out completely.

* * *

 Archer pulls from the memory and realizes he's in his apartment. He's sprawled out on his mattress, and sitting on his nightstand is Lana with Abijean. They had been reminiscing about old missions, but this particular one brought a different sort of feeling to the table. Not triumph or laughter like the others, but fear. He hears Lana call his name a few times, shaking it off. “Sorry, what?”

“I said, what did it feel like? Drowning?”

It's a heavy word, even to hear, but he can't let her know that. “It feels like you're being submerged in water, idiot.”

“Not like that, you dick. I mean–”

“Next you're gonna ask me what anal feels like.”

“Archer–“

“Well Lana, it feels like having a dick in your ass–”

Lana holds up a palm and sighs. “Forget I said anything.” They're quiet for a while. Abijean amuses herself with a small rattle as her parents watch. Archer admires the two of them for a minute, then shifts on his side, his gaze steady.

“It was actually really scary.”

Lana would usually tease him by default, but this time (like many other times), he'd saved her life. Antagonizing him was something she was in no position to do. That, and she loved it when he opened up like this. It was rare, even when they were together. She leaned off the nightstand and made her way beside him on the mattress. “You were really brave. I don't think anyone of us could have done it but you.”

He chuckles. “Duh.” Her glare in response is terrifying. Archer clears his throat and continues, “I mean, I guess I knew it had to be me. Like I had this gut feeling, or whatever.” He takes another glance at his daughter. She's been looking up at him, a tiny smile on her lips. “Was I scared? Hell yeah I was, but I knew.”

“I don't know what I would have done if I...if you...well, you know.”

“Died?” He manages, a little weary at the returning imagery. He can see her eyes glisten. It's been a while since they've been this close, this intimate. She leans her head on his shoulder and he welcomes it, his hand curving around her waist. Her hold on Abijean tightens. Lana lets the tears fall, but swallows hard to avoid wailing in front of him.

“Hey, Wendy Waterworks, I _didn't_ die. I'm still here. I got you to South America like I said I would that one time, I helped delivered your baby, I even took you to lunch this morning. Jesus. Get over me already.”

Lana chokes out what sounds like both a cry and a laugh. “Shut up.”

“I meant what I said, you know.”

“I know, I know. _'Lana Kane, I will get you to South America a second time, or my name isn't Sterling Mallory_ '–“

“I meant before I drowned.”

She doesn't need to think back. It's vivid, it's horrifying, it's the closure she wanted at a price she couldn't afford. It's everything all at once. She pulls away from his shoulder briefly and looks up at him. There's a reassuring look in his steely blue eyes, and she's positive he truly does mean it. She pecks him quick on the cheek. Her words are soft. “I love you, too.”

Archer grins. He got what he wanted. All this warm fuzzy stuff was getting out of hand. “What? No tongue? I saved your life, Lana, for like the _millionth_ time I might add. You could have  _at least_ given me a hickey.”

He could save her life a million more times, and he'd still be the same old inconsiderate, selfish, lying sack of shit Sterling Archer. Some people truly never change, and all in all, Lana was okay with that.

“Ass.”


End file.
